


Day To Day

by Destialforever



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destialforever/pseuds/Destialforever
Summary: The Reader and Daryl get cut of from th prison by a herd.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)





	Day To Day

I'd been with Rick’s group for a few months so far.  
I spent most of my time with Daryl.  
Neither of us are big talkers and we don’t like to sit still very long so we work well together.  
It’s hard to believe that at the end of the world my best friend is a surly redneck.

Oh well it works….

Daryl and I were out hunting for useful stuff but ran up on a herd.  
Luckily we were able to sneak away without being noticed.`  
But now we're kind of stuck the herd is between us and the prison.  
So we wait…  
I ran over to the small creek to grab some water and left Daryl by his bike.  
I walked back into the clearing we had found to take refuge in.  
And I saw a strange sight.  
Daryl was sitting in front of a tree with his head propped on his hand staring into space.  
“What are you doing?” I asked him  
“Thinkin what the hell does it look like?” He said with a growl  
“It looks like you’re waiting for something to come and eat you. What has you in such deep thought that you aren’t paying attention ?” i really didn’t get him some days  
“Life.” he said as if it explained everything  
“And….?”  
“What happens next?” he asked or stated it’s hard to tell with him sometimes  
“When the herd clears by we go back to the prison…” Not sure if that was the answer he wanted but it’s the only one i’ve got.  
“I know that….i meant after.” he said looking at me  
“I don’t think i understand the question...do you mean today...next week or just in general in life now.” I asked  
“In general...I mean we go out, we do runs , we hunt but what’s it all leading to.” he said getting up and pacing in front of the tree.  
“Survival...We’re day to day now. We do the best we can.” I said  
He looked annoyed by the answer..  
“So that’s it...that’s all we have to look forward to. Forever” he asked sitting back down and leaning against the tree.  
Oh i’m about to do something really stupid...But what the hell.  
I walked over and kneeled in front of him .  
Then I leaned forward on his knees till I was right in his face.  
“Yup sorry but you are stuck with me for the apocalypse and it’s all day to day with me.  
I know it’s a horrible burden. “ I said then leaned forward and kissed him  
“Think you’ll be able to survive the horror.” i asked smiling  
“Yeah i guess i can put up with you….not like anyone else can.” He said smiling  
Rude!!  
Then I felt his hand on the back of my neck as he reeled me in for another kiss.  
Yeah i can deal with this day to day…...forever!


End file.
